Strong Bad
Strong Bad is one of the main characters in the Homestar Runner body of work, usually causing trouble through pranks or schemes, or cheating at events. He appears in Lawl Beatdown. Entrance - Couch Mumblings Strong Bad mumbles with his head on the couch, then reluctantly gets up to fight. Special Moves Neutral B: The Cheat Strong Bad will call upon his lackey and pet The Cheat to help him Cheat to victory. Initially pressing B makes The Cheat come out in a still state, and he will follow Strong Bad as he moves around the stage, as well as attacking at the same time as Strong Bad (only Smash Attacks and directional aerial attacks). Here, Strong Bad can choose what The Cheat can do to assist him; *Pressing B orders The Cheat begin to gnaw on anybody near Strong Bad for a few seconds, dealing continuous damage before throwing the grabbed opponent towards Strong Bad. *Pressing Side B orders The Cheat to vandalize any nearby opponents' traps on the field. A vandalized trap loses all functionality and can be passed through by anyone. The trap will return to normal functionality after 15 seconds, or if the trap's spawner holds B near it. This attack also lets The Cheat pick up items/character spawned items to bring to Strong Bad, as well as traps he has placed himself. *Pressing Up B orders The Cheat to give healing foods to Strong Bad, which heal a small amount of damage. This is the only order that requires a cool-down of 15 seconds. *Pressing Down B orders The Cheat return to Strong Bad, essentially cancelling the Neutral B. If The Cheat is attacked long enough (or by a strong kick attack), he will be KO'd, now gaining a respawn time of 30 seconds. MOVE ORIGIN The Cheat is Strong Bad’s lackey/pet, who always assists in his schemes. Whenever Strong Bad needs an advantage, The Cheat comes in to help him cheat his way to victory, hence his name. This was first established in the original children’s book The Homestar Runner Enters the Strongest Man in the World Contest, where Strong Bad cheats his way through the competition. The Cheat's attacks in Lawl originate from some of their various antics throughout the series. Side B: Fthoom-Bang This move varies depending on if you tap or hold the B button. Tap it and Strong Bad will take out a set of Fthoom brand fireworks and place them down, while holding it will make him place a Fthoom-Bang explosive. When placed, they will stick to whatever surface they are placed on. Both will be set off after making direct contact with them (or being over them in case of the Fthoom fireworks). The Fireworks will be launched upwards, dragging opponents right before exploding, while the Fthoom-Bang will simply explode. You can place one of each at a time, which will stay there for 7 seconds. While opponents cannot pick them up, Strong Bad and The Cheat can. MOVE ORIGIN The Fthoom Bang fireworks originated in the Toon Strong Bad is in Jail Cartoon, where Strong Bad and The Cheat try to break into Bub’s Concession Stand with the fireworks, only for it to go into the air. Strong Bad mentions “The Cheat, I told you to remove the fthoom! All we needed was the bang!”, which serves as the basis for the move’s dual functionality. Up B: The Paper When this move is activated, The Paper will trans-dimensionally appear and will pull Strong Bad upwards for a decent diagonal distance. No matter where Strong Bad is, the paper will pull him up. If anyone is in range of The Paper, they will be dealt some damage. However, beware of possible fire attacks from other opponents. MOVE ORIGIN The Paper is a reality-warping piece of printer paper that usually closes off a Strong Bad email, showing his email address for the viewers to submit mail. This move’s use as a recovery comes from the sbemail the paper, where during Strong Bad’s recollections of The Paper, it saves him from an (apparently) sinking island by grabbing onto it. Down B: Prank Call Strong Bad will place down one of Marzipan's Answering Machines on the floor. Pressing Down B while it's out will make him set up a Prank Call, which will cause any opponents inside a radius around the machine to lose the last special move they have used (unless it was Up B, then they will lose the second-to-last special they used). They will get it back within 2 seconds of leaving the radius or 2 seconds after the call ends (or if the machine gets destroyed). Pressing Down B in front of the machine will make Strong Bad leave such an intense prank call that the machine will explode, damaging anyone besides him. MOVE ORIGIN Strong Bad’s prank calls, while demonstrating his general mischievous nature, stems from the Marzipan’s Answering Machine toons. While they usually show different characters leaving messages on her machine, every toon also features Strong Bad leaving a prank call, with different levels of absurdity. The explosion part comes from the sbemail personal favorites, where Strong Bad recalls “Oh and how 'bout that one where I left such a good prank call on Marzipan's answering machine that it exploded?”, to which it literally explodes from him saying “PRANK CALL!”. Final Smash: Deleted Here, Strong Bad will do what he does best; check his email. He sits down on the Compy with a random email song, and he will open up his email. A picture of any nearby opponents appears on his monitor, and he decides to delete it. He starts slowly backing up from the desk (by slowly hopping), then, when he reaches a certain distance, he will break off into a sprint, scream "AAAH-DELETED!", and will body slam onto the computer desk. The selected opponents will feel the pain of the slam, and will be dealt heavy damage and knockback. If they are KO'd, their icon will display a "deleted' icon. If nobody is next to him while the smash is executed, there will be nothing to delete, and the smash anti-climatically ends. MOVE ORIGIN This move comes from Strong Bad’s habit of deleting certain emails he receives, which has become a running gag in the sbemail segment. The method of deleting shown in Lawl comes from the sbemail unused emails, where at the end Strong Bad performs this stunt to explain what he does with most of the other unused emails, which get deleted. KO Soundz * KO #1: "OW!" * KO #2: "W'AAAGH'!" * Star KO: "'AAAAaAAAAAAaAAAAAAaAAAA-'" Taunts *Up Taunt: "I'm on a rampage!" *Side Taunt: "Lemme break it down for you like this; I, am the very strongest. You guys, are not very strong." *Down Taunt: Strong Bad does a jig while taunting "Come on get in the boooat, fish! Come on get in the boat, fish fish!" *Down Taunt (Tapping): *puts on sunglasses* "Sounds... Dangeresque!" (Strong Bad will keep them until he uses this taunt again) Victory Screens + Failure/Clap *Victory Option #1: Strong Bad files his glove while saying "That guff didn't even stand a chance! Aah, that's what being an On-Point King is all about." Strong Mad and The Cheat also stand next to him. *Victory Option #2: Strong Bad says "Let's do a dance for the computer genius man." and he and The Cheat do a little dance. *Victory Option #3: Next to The Cheat, Strong Bad says "Another victim claimed by Strong Bad's powers of persuasion..." while tapping his hands together. *Victory Option #4: (vs. Homestar) Homestar says "So long, suckers." while leaving. Then Strong Bad says "It's like, even when we win, he wins." *Lose Pose: Strong Bad sits defeated and covered in sweat pants. Moveset Basic Attacks * AAA Combo: ??? * Dash Attack: ??? Tilt Attacks * Side: Strong Bad delivers a strong kick forward. * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Smash Attacks * Side: Strong Bad smashes forwards with a golden record. The Cheat (if he's out) will hit behind Strong Bad several times with a golf club. * Up: ??? * Down: Strong Bad slams on the ground with his 'lectric Boots .The Cheat (if he's out) will swing a chain whip in the air before swinging it downwards. Aerial Attacks * Neutral: ??? * Forward: Strong Bad swings his keyboard forward. * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab: Strong Bad uses the Grabbo Arm to grab the nearest opponent. Counts as a tether grab. * Pummel: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: Strong Bad suplexes the opponent. * Up: ??? * Down: Strong Bad lifts the opponent upwards, then slams them down on the ground. Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Palette Swaps Strong Bad * “Check me out! No seriously, check me out!” Standard. * “He’s way better than that ugly washed-up The Cheat I used to have!” Based off Sterrance. * “I just saw this sassy planet on the cover of one of your stupid books and thought it looked cool.” Based off Strong Bad’s Halloween costume as The Planet on the Cover of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. * “Meh” Based off The Cheat/Strong Bad dressed as "The Bee". * “The Fish was Delish and it made Quite a Dish” Based off the Strong Bad recolor in the Sbemail Radio. * "What manner of uncivilized ribcage is this anyways?" Based off Old Timey Strong Bad. * “Pretender of the Galaxies!” Based off Space Captainface. * “Depressio” Based off Strong Sad, specifically Strong Bad’s costume of him in the sbemail impression. * “I’M CARMEN FREAKIN SANDIEGO!” Based off Strong Bad’s Carmen Sandiego Halloween costume from The House That Gave Sucky Treats. * “Hooray for me!” Based off Tiny-Handed Strong Bad. The Cheat * “Who's the guy that looks like The Cheat?” Standard. * “That lil blue guy!” Based off The Cheat’s Halloween costume as Drywall from Scud: The Disposable Assassin. * “UNLESS” Based off The Cheat’s Halloween costume as The Lorax. * “You can’t handle my style!” Based off Strong Bad. * “A rare collectable!” Based off Subtlefuge from The Cheat Commandos toons. * ”If you've got a caper, then you know who to call- It's The Sneak!” Based off The Sneak. * “Strap in, Strap!” Based off Harold “Strap” Coopmore. * “Stupid friggin' Cheat-in-a-Bag…” Based off Strong Sad’s Left Leg from the sbemail impression. * “Not a good Command Name” Based off Firebert. * “Inside was a lifetime supply of fish sticks… and a The Cheat!” Based off the Old Storybook The Cheat. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Male Category:Sorta-Human Category:Camper Category:Free Country USA Category:Youtube Poop Category:00's Category:Poker Night at the Inventory Category:Anti-Hero Category:Unknown Age Category:Starter Character Category:Flash Category:Glass Cannon Category:Zone Breaker Category:Puppeteer Category:Light Category:Homestar Runner